Be Careful Who You Trust
by DeadlyAngelEyes12814
Summary: There is a new girl who join the DWMA with her friend and as she encounters all these new people, she has to deal with a lot of different things like depression and anxiety. Also she falls in love with one of the students while finding out that the people she thought was good are not what they seem. Will she end up with the boy she loves or will something get in the way or someone?
1. The Pilot

_**A.N: **So um yeah Hi. Before you read my story I want to thank you and tell you a little bit about my writing. I bold Iova(my character) dream. I italicize both the voices in Iova's head and Iova's thoughts. You will know the difference I promise and if you have a tough time then leave me a comment and I can fix it :) ENJOY!_

First day at a new school but not just any school, the DWMA. Death's Weapen and Meister Academy and I, Iova am a meister which is just the person that holds the weapon. I know no one here at this school but my weapon, Yosho. It is his first day of school here too, we signed up together. This six foot tall, muscular man with the silver eyes and spiked up, jet black was more then my weapon he was my best friend whom I told all my secrets to. He knows all about how I have anxiety and depression which makes me unbearably shy so I don't have to deal with people. Many people in my past have hurt me so therefore I have trust issues and run away from everyone as much as I can. As you see it's hard for me to make new friends so this new school should be a journey in itself.

We are in front of the academy, scared of what they might think, scared of how they will treat me. I can't take this any longer. I barge right through those big doors with Death's face on the handle and wait to see students, however there is no one there in the hall. i turn to I turn to face Yosho "Are we early or something?" I ask softly, almost as a whisper.

"Well only by five minutes but it's okay" a hunched over man with gray hair and glasses responds to my question. I jump at his voice, not knowing what to say I just stare at him to them discover something is coming out of this head. It looks like a freaking screw! He has stitch marks all over his body and his lab coat. What is wrong with this man. "Hi my name is Stein, but you may call me Professor or Professor Stein. You must be our new students Yosho and Iova, please to meet you." His voice mostly stays in a mono tone way. This man struck me too weird with the way he looked. I started to freak out but then I heard the bell ring as if we were in any type of school. That bell was like a bell to start a race because once it went off I did too. I ran as fast as I could leaving Yosho behind me, not even thinking. My eyes shut, I just needed to get away, but then I bumped into something, or someone.

Hey watch where the hell you are- oh, hey." A guy with snow white hair that is spiked and blood red eyes. His body seemed athletic but it was hard to tell under all his clothes. He had a brown and yellow jacket with a lighter shade of red then his eyes pants on. I could tell he was one of the "cool" poeple everyone wanted to be friends with, but not me. I want nothing to do with the popular group, all they do is get into trouble. However there was one thing about him that caught my attention, his voice. It was nice and smooth sounding, after he was done yelling at me. "You are new here" he assumes, yet I am too speechless to respond to him. First the creepy stitch dude now this boy bumps into me what else could go wrong today. I nod my head at him but my heart is pounding really hard, probably from running so fast. I needed to get away though I had to run, run away and hope to never see his face again. Shockingly that is what I did, I got up on my feet and booked it straight to my class. Yosho beat me here even though I ran. I sat right next to him in the back of the room to then realise our teacher is the stitches man I met outside. The bell rings signaling that class has now begun. In front of us was a blonde haired girl with green eyes, her hair up in pigtails. She seemed very sweet as she smiled at me, I didn't know whether to say hi or not though.

"So Yosho this is the meister I'm guessing of yours, she is really pretty." This girl tilts her head slightly as she smiles ever so nicely at the both of us. Me though, pretty? I am just a scrawny girl with black, long, straight hair nothing impressing, and a light blue that may resemble the sky. I am nothing special. I smile back at her as she keeps talking to me, "my name is Maka and I am a meister too! My weapon is Soul he is a scythe however he may be able to slice through anything, he himself isn't that sharp. He is often late to class." She rolled her eyes irritated a little.

I let out a giggle to show it's nothing to much to be worried about. Foot steps are being heard into the classroom. I look to see who it is and what a shocker it is that boy I met in the hallway. _Soul is his name huh?_ _He's that girl's weapon too. Great this is going to be embarrassing._ The professor took notice to Soul entering with his head down trying not to be noticed as late.

"Too cool to be on time Mr. Evans?" the teacher asks sarcastically

"Yeah that's it" Soul's face seemed pretty relaxed almost like he did not care.

"What is the real reason Soul? No bullshit!" Stein seemed serious as if he comes up with excuses all the time. _Here it is, time for the embarrassing year to start._

"I had to fricken use the bathroom, god need to know my personal business?" His head was still facing the floor as he reached his seat setting down his stuff right next to the blonde girl. She tried to get the real truth out of him, being as they are meister and weapon their soul's link pretty well. "Bumped into some people and I got mad so I went outside to blow off some steam and scream." He relaxed in his chair as if feeling some relief getting that off his shoulders. "This poor new girl got screamed at by me. Not my fault she wasn't watching where she was going" he straightened up "but she did kinda looked terrified."

"Maka Chop!" She hit the boy with a book. "Well duh! Wouldn't you be freaked out if you just started school hear to find zombies, stein and humans that change into weapons!" She yells in a whisper so the teacher doesn't hear them. G_reat there are zombies here now too, what else vampires and werewolves?_ "What did this new girl look like? We have a lot of new students arriving this week." Maka asked all calm down now.

"I don't really remember, I was pissed come on Maka," he paused. "Although she did have long black hair with bangs that covers a part of her face. Her eyes were crystal sky blue with a marble look to them, she was kind of beautiful. I can tell she's been through a lot by the look in her eyes and by her reaction." His words rolled off his tongue like he owned them.

"Her reaction?" Maka became confused but Soul told her to shut up and pay attention as he faced forward himself. _That girl he talked about, was she me? No couldn't be, although that's my description. He could not care less about me though why would he? It's not me._

I focus on my surroundings now instead of my thoughts and realize Soul has turned around and is looking at me with that same bored look "oh hey, it's you again" a soothing voice said. It almost sounded as if it was in my head, so I chose to ignore it for the time being. "Okay so you bump into me and now you're gonna ignore me?" It sounded agitated _GO AWAY!_ I scream in my head. It is actually quite common for me to hear voices in my head. I was not diagnosed as schizophrenic though. I closed my eyes tightly, my fist clench underneath my desk so no one can see, I'm shaking.

"Hey you okay? a hand on mine hand, it feels warm and soft so it can't be Yosho. Who then, who is touching my hand? The soothing's voices, no it can't be that is in my head. I open my eyes and see that everyone in the class is gone. Two people were left and it was not the teacher. Soul, the boy I rain into in the hall was three inches away from my face. Yosho was beside him both looked worried. I look to see who was the one with their hand on mine, it was Soul's.

"So are you going to answer me or what?" Soul asks, it was his voice all along that I heard or was it truly in my head? I'm so confused now.

"Yeah, I'm fine" answering his recent question. I could barely feel like I could speak as it is. I feel paralyzed basically, like a huge weight is keeping me from going anywhere and trying to make me breathless.

"Alright just making sure I don't have to perform CPR or something like that" he lets out a half smile, trying to make me feel better with a joke. Yosho laughs at the joke, I don't really get why they think it's funny though. My expression is stone cold scared. Yosho goes to pat my head but as he made contact with my head I jumped up out of my seat. "I-I-uh Gotta go." I tell them both I turn to run out the door but the grip Soul's hand had on mine got expecting this I screamed as loud as I can.

"What the hell did I do?" Soul said angrily showing his teeth, they are as sharp as a shark.

Finally Yosho joins in the conversation "I'll shut her up" hitting the top of my head with a slap.

"Ow" I softly say rubbing my head with the hand Soul is not holding. I admit it did get me to stop screaming.

"Why do you always run off after something like this happens, you didn't even say sorry for earlier. Do you hate me or something or can we actually try to be friends." Soul seems upset but I do not get why. I am just some ordinary person that means nothing to him he needs to stop this.

"Sorry" was all I could think to say at that moment. "Why do you even care if we are friends?" I mumbled under my breath, it was so soft spoken I don't think Soul even heard me.

"Why the hell did you scream when I grabbed your hand?" Soul became curious. This is what I need to avoid, telling people my secrets. Letting people in and then end up backstabbing me, I can't handle the pain.

"Why the hell does it matter" Yosho butts in, thank god.

"Sorry man, did not mean to offend your lady." Soul spit those words out as if they were bitter.

"I am not his lady and I screamed because you hurt my arm tightly, anymore questions?" I tried to bravely be snippy so he would stop trying to be my friend. Soul is one other person in this world to me just as I should be the same to him. Soul finally let go of me, put his hands in his pockets and walked away without saying another word.

Yosho is now in front of me "are you alright he was being a jerk, don't you let him get to you okay?"

I nod my head "alright" I was frowning, I felt like I was about to cry. I do not even know why I feel this way. Yosho kisses my forehead and whispers in my ear "good girl." I felt the grin on his face. He takes my hand gently and guides me home holding my hand the whole way.

It grew dark quickly and Yosho and I barely spoke two words walking together. He knows how I fear what is in the dark and so I griped his hand tightly. He drew me in closer into his arms hoping I would feel protected, feel safe. I didn't though. Yosho had that look to him as if no one would want to get into a fight with him. His body was like those professional work out trainers, so being in his arms should of made me felt safe but I couldn't shake a cold feeling I got.

Yosho decided to walk me to my room and then to my bed, as if I was a child. "Sweet dreams Iova, and remember to forget that person. You do not need him, you got me." He leans in to give me a kiss on my cheek then walks out of the room closing the door. Yosho and I have been living together for several years now. It's been rough for the both of us. My mom died during childbirth with my sister and then my sister couldn't breathe so she died when I was at the age of seven years old. My father was in such a depression for a whole year that he kicked me out because I looked too much like my mother and he couldn't handle it.

I watched as Yosho went into his room then I hear the sound of a click. He locked his door. He always has his door locked, I have never been in his room to see the inside of it. Yosho's excuse for me not allowed in his room is because it is a huge mess and he doesn't want no one touching it either. Also, when I ask too many questions about his bedroom his response is 'I respect you and your property, you should do the same.'

My eyes are starting to get heavy. Time flew by today, I look at the clock to see it reads 11:01pm. I need to get sleep for the next day of school. My body is feeling light as if I am floating in the air. I begin to slowly drift off.

**"Soul!" I scream, running over to him to see that he got stabbed. "Who did this? Soul? Are you okay? Soul speak to me!" I start to cry. A sinister laugh is heard in the distance, the far far distance. Soul is in my arms, bleeding, then he begins to move. He is alive, thank god he is alive, his lips are moving as if he is trying to talk. His shirt has been covered in blood now.**

**"Iova, I have to tell you something.." his voice is soft, weary. I can hear in his voice he is dying.**

**"Yeah Soul?" I try to speak quickly so he can talk in case he does die.**

**"I..I.." his head falls to the side. Soul is now dead. Dead in my arms, with something he needed to tell me. He has been now forever silenced. I closed his eyes and kissed his forehead as tears fall down my cheek. "Good bye Soul, rest in peace."**

I abruptly wake up to that painful dream. Heavily breathing with tears coming down my face just like the nightmare. Why would I even have a dream like that, what could it even mean. I hope Soul is alright, wait why do I even care? I don't, it was just a dream. However something haunts me, what did Soul have to say? It shouldn't matter but it sticks to my brain and is stopping me from going back to sleep. I take a look at the clock 1:37am, class isn't for a seven more hours. I sit up knowing I can't go back to sleep just yet. I look straight ahead to see I am not alone in my room.

There is a dark shadow in the room and it does not look friendly. The shadow was long and had red piercing, sharp eyes. I wanted to scream but it covers my mouth before I get to speak. It's hand feels colder than ice, and has long sharp nails that resemble claws. In one motion it seems the thing moves it's hand away and replaces it with something else just as cold, it's lips. This thing was kissing me and was refusing me to back away from it. The hand got put on my leg slowly making it's way up to my stomach but then stops there. Then it grabs my hand to have it rest on it's upper leg making me do the same to it as it is doing to me. I try to get control of my hand but it's grip is too strong for me. It stopped my hand from moving and then stopped kissing me and said in a deep voice "You shall learn until you have it right and when the time comes you will do what you know."

I close my eyes and scream at the top of my lungs. The light turns on and I feel someone touching me. "No! Go away!" I scream

"It's me Yosho, Iova what happened?" he has his hands wrapped around me hugging me.

"Someone..." I was shaking, almost ready to have an attack. "Someone was in my room, they were touching me and wanting me to learn something so I can do it right. I don't understand what they even meant" my words are being spoke a mile a minute.

"It was a dream Iova" Yosho's muscle calm down. "Look no one came in or out or I would have heard them, and your window is shut and locked."

I relaxed a bit, it couldn't have been a dream because the time is 1:47 now and I already dreamed tonight. "Yeah you're probably right, another bad dream. Can I go for a walk?" Walks help me think and calm down when bad things like this happen, which is almost every night it's something different.

"Another? Did you have more then one bad dream that I don't know about? You always tell me your dreams, why aren't you talking about these ones?" He's speaking as if he knows about the Soul one. I can't mention that to him though, Yosho would freak out on me.

"I meant the other bad dreams that you know about that is all." My tone is so small sounding, so fragile. The tall man then opens up my door signaling for me to go for my walk. We have a deal, if I go for late walks and get into trouble I call him first and no one else. I head down the hall to the main house door and open it up. It is a cool breezy night but no stars or moon. They are being covered by clouds, but it still seems like a beautiful night.

I had to clear my head, everything was all too much today. I know where to go to clear my mind, there is a nice stream that just the sound of it makes me feel happier. I start going down a path that is not in th city, sort of like a nature trail. Everything seems okay until I hear sreams off into the distance. I turn my head into the direction and I could not deny it, I had to run in that direction to see what is going on. Blood and lots of it, a body of a female that is obviously dead is laying there on the cement. The murderer is a Kishion and he has spotted me.

"Oh look, a defenseless girl going for a midnight walk." The Kishion speaks to me, his voice is high pitched like it's ringing in your ear when he talks.

I stand confidently "I am not defenseless I am a strong warrior that will defeat you.

He laughs as he begins to charge at me. I run at him as I do a back flip right before he and I would have ran into each other and land on his head slaming it into the ground. I carry a knife on me for safety reasons. I grab the knife I have in my back pocket however the Kishion got up and charges at me again. I stand still this time holding my knife as far out as I could, looking down. The Kishion kept running at me until his body hit the tip of my dagger and he stopped as if he was frozen.

"A strong meister you are" he begins to say "but obviously you are not strong enough to defeat me. I will win this fight and have your soul for a nice desert after that other girl's." The Kishion was trying to get inside my head, trying to make me doubt myself. I had to stay confident.

"You will not win because I am strong enough and you are just foolish." My voice was beginning to tremble. The more he talked the more he was able to get to me.

"You are weak, you can not win. I can see through you, you think you are strong but on the inside you are so weak I could snap you like a twig. I can see into your past and how helpless you were and are." Can he really see into the future? His eyes are glowing white. My body is now shaking, I am feeling weak as he says it.

"Shut up!" I know where this is going but I am hoping something would stop this. Neither of us has moved, his body is still on my knife.

"Your depression and your cutting made you realize you need to destroy those that destroyed you" his voice getting stronger and louder.

"Stop!" I couldn't handle it anymore, so I said without thinking "and what about you? That's sad you need to feed off of others misery to help yourself. It's sad your mind is so demented that you think you will win and it's sad I had to waste my breathe on you" I take my knife out of this body and raise it to his head and slice it clean off. After all the hurtful words this Kishion has said I felt accomplished seeing that Kishion's soul floating in the air.

I heard mysterious clapping coming from behind me. I turn around ready to fight whoever or whatever it was. "Nice job" it was Soul in the shadows. Why is he even here? How much did he see or hear from that Kishion?

"Thanks, were you here the whole time?" I ask wish some anger in my voice and some rapid talking in fear.

"Does it matter?" He is leaning against a building, his tone is his usual cool guy voice but not as soothing as it was in school.

"Because I could have been killed without my weapon?"My grip gets tighter at how angry I am getting.

"Yeah so you shouldn't be out this late alone."

That caught me off guard, he was right but he should not care what I am doing. "Why does it matter what I do? Also why wont you answer my question?" He is playing games, but I wont let him win this time.

"It doesn't I guess..." he put his head down hiding his eyes with his hair. "Also I came at the part where you were just started beheading the stupid Kishion. Excuse me for congratulating you and your victory. Plus it looked col watching someone else fight those demons especially beheading it." His voice was getting soft like he was actually sad.

"Oh" I stuttered. I felt like a jerk now with the way I snapped at him. My dream came back into my head about Soul. I started to shake at the thought of us in a dark area alone together. It was as if I was cold but I feel like I am on fire. My vision is blurring on me, am I crying and in front of Soul?

"What's wrong now? You okay?" His voice has became soothing now, I feel like I'm going into a trance. I fall to the ground on my knees, everything is black I can't see a thing. I still can hear though, I hear Soul.

"Goddammit not again, can you even hear me? Are you alright? Damn what do I fricken do?"

After that sentence I fully blacked out in the middle of the city, in front of Soul, in the middle of the night.


	2. Secret Love

I open my eyes to the bright, shinning sun in my eyes. Taking a look around I find myself in a room that's not mine. I look around for a clock to see the time and I find out I am laying on a bed that is not familiar to me. Looking down I notice someone is in the room with me but on the floor. It is Soul who is laying on the floor which means this must be his room and I am laying in his bed.  
>Why am I even here? Yosho will be mad at me that I haven't returned since last night. I finally see a clock in the room and it reads 6;30 a.m., no one will be up I should get home now. I try to get up but I feel a sharp pain and yelled out a cry of pain. I cover my mouth because Soul is moving as if I woke him up. He lifts his head up and sees that I am awake and that I woke him up.<br>"Morning" is all he said to me.  
>"Morning" I reply back softly. We just stared at each other for five minutes before he decided to say something else.<br>"You hungry? His vvoice sounds as if he just woke up. His snow white hair is not spiked to the side, but it's not a nappy mess either.  
>"What happened last night? I ask quickly with a panic voice.<br>"You fell to the ground and passed out and I would have felt bad just leaving you there. Plus I do not know where you live so I decided to bring you back here, Maka didn't mind it either." I lay down look up at the ceiling for a moment to think. Questions kept popping in my head with each answer he had given me. I sit back up to speak to him again.  
>"Can I ask why you were out so late yourself?" Once I asked that question it stayed in my head. I know I was out because of my anxiety attack, because I needed to be away from Yosho. Yet Soul was out late too and there is no explanation to why.<br>"No" Soul lay back down with his back turned to me. I fear I made him angry. It is probably because I did not even say thank you for technically saving my life.  
>"Thank you, Soul. For what you did, means a lot to me." He stayed silent as if was shocked by what I said.<br>After 30 seconds of silence he finally replies back "no problem it was nothing really." He stayed where he was on the floor. Thoughts of Yosho kept crawling into my mind and how upset he will be if he finds out I did not home last night. I sat up on his head my feet barely touching the the wooded floor. Hearing my movement he turns around to look at me, "going somewhere?" I could feel pain in my back, probably from when my body hit the ground. The pain made it feel like I couldn't talk but I felt like I could not ignore Soul.  
>"I uh gotta get home" I mumble softly " before Yosho wakes up." I didn't bother mentioning how Yosho would feel if he knew I was here.<br>Soul's face went from tired to pissed off, "there is a reason, you got hurt and passed out last night. I bet you can not even walk with how your body smacked against that cement."  
>A question pops up in my head, if I blacked out then how am I here? "So wait how did I get to your house?"<br>"I carried you" his tone of voice was annoyed, like I should know the answer. Maybe it was because he had to carry me that was the issue. I mean he never had to he just did it.  
>"You didn't have to" I whispered putting my head down looking at the dark wooded floor.<br>"Well no crap" he busted out laughing, this was no joke to me though. "I'll have to carry you home too" he said more serious. "You know because of your back." He looked away at that sentence. I am pretty good at reading people's emotions but with Soul he made it tough so I can't tell if he is truly annoyed or doesn't care at all. I accepted his offer by nodding my head even though he was not looking at me he somehow knew I said yes. He got out from under some blankets and stood up stretching. One arm behind his head griping his other elbow and that arm in the air. He was wearing different jeans then last night and was shirtless. I could see his muscles being kind of flexed when he stretched. I tried to look away but my eyes were glued to him. He walks over to grab a shirt from his draws which is right next to his bed. I looked down when he faced in my direction but I couldn't help but see the scar that started up his right shoulder and went diagonal to almost his left leg. Seeing that scar made me cringe. At that moment couldn't help but look away.  
>Now that he was fully dressed he walks right in front of me with a bored look on his face. "Well you ready to go home?" I nod and try to stand up without making it look like it hurts. "No" he says sternly "just hold your arms out and I'll carry." I did as he said without another word. He picks me up, I feel like a little kid, one hand was holding my legs and the other is on my upper back. I had my arms around his neck loosely just so he would not drop me. My anxieties are getting to me already, what if people see this and think weirdly by this. What if Yosho sees this and thinks I am dating Soul. What if I am too heavy for Soul to carry.<br>Soul brought me to the kitchen and sat me down in a chair next to the table. "Maka would kill me if I left without having you eat first so you are eating before you leave." He left the room without letting me argue with him.. Not knowing what to do just sitting in some person's house I check out to see how it exactly looks. It to my shocker is an ordinary kitchen. Even though they are teens living together as weapon and meister.  
>I begin to hear footsteps in the doorway Soul went to. Maka walks through with her pigtails and pajamas, does she always wear her hair in pigtails? "Hi Iova, glad you could join us " she rubs her eyes as if she just woke up, but has a big smile on her face too.<br>"No problem, i guess? I hope I am no problem being here" my voice is getting shakey at the thought.  
>"Nonsense! You got hurt and surprisingly" she gives Soul a glace "this idiot helped you out." Maka did sound shocked as she was saying her sentence, but I ignore it and waited for breakfast to be over since that is all I can do. The pigtail girl made eggs and toast for me, I quickly ate them hoping I could leave right after. I just can not allow Yosho to wake up when I get home. He will have a fit and give a long lecture about how I should not have gone for the walk in the first place.<br>"Hey you ready?" soul asks in his relaxed, cool guy tone. All I could do was nod, my voice felt lost I don't even know why. He grabs me with one hand on my upper back and the other under my knees once again. "Hold on like before" he sort of commands me. I listen and wrap my arms around his neck. Soul exits the kitchen to a hallway that at the end has a door. Opening the door there is a staircase that leads down to one more door. That is the door that leads to the outside. He walks down the street passing by many different people and not all of them were so respectful. Some people yelled at us saying "cute girlfriend" and others "get at that" or even "lucky asshole", and my least favorite "get it in". All of these comments made me uncomfortable but what put me over the top is the more comments we heard the more aggravated Soul's face got.  
>He looks down at me and notices that I have a look of worry, "ignore them, they are assholes." I nod my head against his chest and watch the streets as we pass by them. I begin to feel tired realising I didn't really sleep so great last night. My head is still against Soul's chest but my eyes are growing heavy to the point where I can barely keep them open anymore.<br>"You tired?" Soul asks as if he sensed my tiredness.  
>"Sorta, I was more blacked out then asleep last night."<br>"Oh, well go to sleep then I don't care" Soul smiles lightly showing off his sharp shark like teeth.  
>"You sure? It wont be awkward I mean we barely know each other and-" I got cut off"<br>"I don't give a crap if I did I wouldn't tell you too" his tone was annoyed sounding.  
>I did not say a word, I stayed silent and kept my head down but still on his chest. I have to admit I feel comfortable in his arms, laying on him. I never felt this way before. Was I starting to like him? Dear God I can not like him I am not allowed to. I almost fall asleep a few times but I force myself to stay awake. Being in Soul's arm is a different feeling than being in Yosho's arms. Yosho is always so tense and I sense anger in his arms. However with Soul it's just more comforting and it helps me relax more.<br>"You're home" Soul says to me. I didn't want to be home anymore, I changed my mind I want to stay at Maka and Soul's house. I begin to frown seeing my house in front of me. "What the hell is wrong now?" Soul seemed pissed off yet worried, does he actually care about me?  
>"I kinda don't want to be home, I mean not yet, I want to stay outside." I sound ridiculous!<br>"You can't walk you need to rest it" he replies aggravated now.  
>"Why does it matter if I walk" I ask wondering what he is going to say. I lift my head up so I am staring him right in the eyes.<br>"Then walking you home would be pointless if you can walk yourself or hunched over walking slowly around." Soul says with an even more annoyed tone then before. Is he really mad I want to walk, that I want to be outside?  
>"Fine" I give up in defeat. "I won't walk but can you at least put me gently in my room without making noise."<br>" No, I'm just going to throw you in, what the hell I'm not an asshole or something." The more he talked the more furious he sounded. I didn't even know what to say anymore so I put my head down looking at the ground, closed my eyes and whispered basically to myself "sorry".  
>He climbed through the window on the second floor. I am not even sure how he did that especially since he didn't bump me into anything. One leg goes in, he ducks to climb through and then the other leg. Soul sits in my bed and slowly lays me down. I feel the bed move as if he got up off my bed. I never opened my eyes but I softly say "thanks" to the wind. Soul was surprisingly still there, he mumbled something under his breath. I imagine he said "no problem" or whatever. Even though it was around 7 o clock in the morning I was exhausted and went back to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hear a scream in the distance, surrounded by darkness and the color red. Walls of red that continue for miles. I turn my head to look around to see what the yell I heard was, it was Soul. "Soul!" I yell as loud as possible, running towards him. I observe his body to see he has been stabbed, blood is pouring out of him. "Soul talk to me, are you alright?" Of course not but I for some reason needed to hear his voice.<strong>  
><strong>"Iova" his voice so soft and weak, it brought tears to my eyes. "Come closer" he pauses to cough for a few seconds. "I have to tell you something." He stutters a bit since he is in a lot of pain. I lean in close to him my ear almost pressing against his lips. I am awaiting what he needs to tell me. "I... I..." he is pausing after every word. Come on Soul spill it what do you need to say? "I love you" he finally says with his last breath, he head moves to the side in defeat. He died in my arms after saying a sentence I thought I'd never hear him say.<strong>


End file.
